


Maid Of Honor

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Glitter.”•In which Jace finds a certain friend of Magnus’ really cute•Warning; love, fluff, cursing





	Maid Of Honor

"What about the dresses for the girls?" Isabelle asked. "Well since I assumed I'm the bride of this relationship-" Magnus started. "-I have my maid of honor coming." "Yes cause I won't have them covered in a million jewels and glitter." A female voice spoke. The looked over to see a female no older than nineteen that had light purple hair. "I love you Magnus but I've known you long enough and suffered through enough of cleaning glitter from my hair to realize we should probably tone it down." She smiled slinging an arm over his shoulder. 

"Where were you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago?" Magnus asked. "Raphael and I had to deal with a demon on seventh and unfortunately he was immune to the succubus magic so I was at a bit of a loss." She frowned. "You know it won't always work." She shrugged. "Might as well us it am I right?" Magnus turned to the group. "Meet y/n Bane." She waved. "Wait Bane?" Alec asked. "Well she's pretty much my adopted daughter in a sense." "I mean I lived with you since I was ten so." 

"Explain please." Clary spoke. "I got turned by a vampire when I was around ten walking home from school. I lived in a foster home cause Yeah. Well Magnus seen the whole thing and you know adopted me. Helped with the whole vampire thing thanks to Raphael's help." She explained. "And then when you were eighteen you found out you're a certain breed of warlock called a succubus." "And that means?" Jace asked. "It means she can seduce people easily just by looking at them." Simon spoke. "Bingo. Video game nerd?" Y/n asked Simon. "Yeah." He replies awkwardly with a smile. "Cute." "Wouldn't that make her extremely dangerous?" Clary asked. "Her? Dangerous?" Magnus pointed to y/n. He burst out laughing. The girl smacked his head lightly. 

"She's anything but. She once spent a whole day crying when she found out how the vamps get the blood." "Okay shut up. It may be your wedding but it can also be your funeral." She hissed flashing her teeth. "Alright. I'll stop mostly cause you cook and I'd rather not be poisoned." Jace couldn't help but stare at the female. "Well girls follow me. We are going to go shopping. I thought since Magnus' hair is now blue we could get a dress around it." "I like it!" Isabelle spoke. 

"Magnus, trade me keys. Can't exactly take a group of girls on a motorcycle can I?" Magnus reluctantly handed her the car keys. "I don't know how to drive a motorcycle." Magnus spoke. "Well one of your guy friends probably has a car so bye and thanks." She gave a quick hug to the warlock before the girls left. "She's quite something." Alec spoke. "Oh yes she is. She grew up well. Went from terrified ten year old to strong independent nineteen year old. Plus you don't want to see her use her magic. That's scary."

•

"Magnus you look great stop complaining." Y/n spoke. She fixed his hair. "Well i know I look great but you're not dressed." Magnus spoke. She sighed. "You know I don't like wearing dresses." "Well you promised and besides you'll look amazing. And if you feel uncomfortable Jace will be there along with Isabelle." "Jace is the blonde one Yeah?" Magnus nodded. "He's Alec's best man and you two will walk down together. He's a good guy and you can hang with him at the reception if you feel uncomfortable." Y/n nodded.

She left into the bathroom to change. Everyone else left to find their places. Y/n came out in a dark blue dress that went just above her knees. It had off the shoulder lace straps that clung to her arms. She looked in the mirror and fixed her makeup and hair. "Wow." She turned to see Jace standing in the doorway. "You look wow." He spoke once again. "Thanks but not really." She replied. "Aren't succubus supposed to love their body?" She gave a small laugh. "Well I don't. After the whole vampire thing showing my body is uneasy." He linked his arm with y/n's. "Well I'll be here if you ever feel uncomfortable." She smiled and their music cue went off. "Let's go." Jace spoke.

•

Y/n sat next to Jace as he talked to some werewolves. She sat their awkwardly. She realized she didn't know a lot of Magnus' friends besides Raphael. Jace noticed her discomfort and grabbed her hand under the table giving it a small squeeze. She looked up at him with a smile which he replied back with. Isabelle came over to y/n with a microphone. "Here. Magnus said you go on in ten." She looked confused. "What?" She then let out an audible gasp. She let go of Jace's hand and stood up. She pulled the tall male into a hug. "Oh my god Kurt. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well Magnus asked us and the entire glee club from our senior year to help preform a song." He smiled. "Oh my god. So everyone else is here?" He nodded. She turned back to Jace and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before following Kurt out.

"Well I never though Jace Herondale would get all flustered over a girl." Isabelle spoke. Magnus got on stage. "So my precious daughter y/n did a thing called Glee club in high school and well I pulled a few strings to have them preform. Please welcome the New Directions." Everyone clapped as the music started. The group came in signing. Jace couldn't help but to smile at y/n. "'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." 

•

Y/n walked with Jace up to Magnus' apartment. After the performance she had a little more to drink than she should have. "You're really nice you know that?" She asked him as Jace unlocked the door. "I try." She let go of Jace and went to walk to her bedroom. "Okay let me help before you run into a wall." Jace held up y/n and brought her to her room. He helped her lay down on the bed. "Can you stay?" Y/n asked as Jace took off her heels. "I suppose I could." Jace was about to take a seat on the chair in her room before y/n spoke again. "No, like lay with me." Jace gave her a puzzling look but decided he would. 

He slipped off his shoes and his suit jacket before laying next to y/n. She immediately wrapped her arms around him. "You're very warm." She muttered against his chest. He gave a small laugh before replying with a 'go to sleep'. She followed Jace's orders but right before she grabbed the blonde's hand and intertwined their fingers. Jace watched as she peacefully fell asleep on him. She looked like an angel. When he first saw her she was all badass and confident but getting to see her true nature made Jace fall in love with her even more. He kissed her head softly before heading to sleep with the most beautiful girl in his arms.


End file.
